


惩罚游戏

by ysjx520



Category: 000 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, 瀚冰 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-27 00:30:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,962
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18187508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ysjx520/pseuds/ysjx520
Summary: 逼奸变合奸 当面ntr（自以为）  露出野战 角色play庄森第一次见到陈斌是在自家的，或者说是在自己太太家的花园里。他的太太是个教养好温婉端庄的女人，她是医院院长的女儿。她带给他的不仅是事业上的帮助，还有养尊处优的生活，所以庄森在她面前永远是一个温柔的疼爱妻子的好丈夫，他很少反驳她的决定，所以即使看到陈斌的第一眼他就不喜欢这个四肢发达的家伙，他也没说什么。陈斌是一个园丁他的职责是照顾花园里的每一朵花，并把它们修剪成漂亮的精神的样子，以便他的主人，那个温柔的带笑的女人 随时挑选一些她喜欢的绑成一束带给她的朋友。他很感谢太太给他这份轻松而且令人愉快的工作，但是最近他接到一项打理花园以外的任务。





	惩罚游戏

庄森推开门走进玻璃暖房，暖房里温度很高，那个四肢发达的园丁穿着紧身的白色背心，正低着头修建花枝。他的背心脏兮兮的，正巧他撩起下摆擦汗，线条清晰漂亮的腹肌一览无余，紧实有力的手臂上沾着泥土，还有几道暗红色的血痕，是被花刺划伤的。感觉到来人，他抬头把手套摘掉，又用脏兮兮的手套擦了擦汗，手套上的灰沾在他脸上，显得滑稽又可怜。

“先生？您有声么事吗？”他故作紧张的放下举着的手套，又不自在的摸了摸耳垂，他的耳垂似乎是刚刚打了耳洞，红肿着。他一碰，就疼的抽了一口气，眉毛也滑稽的皱起，表情夸张。

庄森被他憨厚的发蠢的举动逗笑，从西服口袋里拿出一块叠的方方正正的手帕，递给陈斌，他说“用这个吧，要注意卫生。”这就是庄医生的迷人之处，不管他心里有多嫌弃眼前这个四肢发达还邋遢的男人，他的眼里永远带着温柔和关心，就像不管他在外面有多少情人，他对着自己的太太永远温柔深情。

陈斌连忙道谢接过手帕，他下意识放在鼻子下嗅了一下。庄森没再看他，转身弯腰伸手挑了一朵还挂着水珠的玫瑰，小心地用剪刀剪下，花瓣颤了颤，陈斌的心也颤了颤。

陈斌看着他的背影勾了勾嘴角，不知道这支玫瑰帮他上了谁的床，但是可以或许马上就能把他弄上自己的床。

庄森再次来的时候，陈斌还是穿着那件脏兮兮的白色背心宽松的裤子拿着水管浇水，见到庄森他立马放下水管，有些不好意思的擦了擦手，叫了声先生。

庄森觉得奇怪，因为这个笨家伙大约是从心底敬爱自己，他叫自己先生叫的 没有半分的不情愿。他走神的功夫，一只手递到他跟前，他天生有洁癖不喜欢与人接触，下意识往后退了一步，他定身神看清楚原来是自己前两天给他的手帕，洗的到是很干净，叠的四四方方，却带着一股劣质肥皂的香精味，让庄森再一次往后退了一步。

他尽量保持礼貌，笑笑说“不用还，你自己留着擦擦汗也挺好的。”塔头看向陈斌发现对方神色异样，他下意识觉得危险。身体还没做出反应，陈斌已经扑了上来，帕子紧紧地捂住他的口鼻，浓烈刺鼻的药剂味道熏得庄森想吐，他觉得四肢立马变得绵软使不上力，连呼吸都变得困难，意识却是清醒的，陈斌扶着他靠到一旁的花架子上，拿掉了捂在他鼻子上的手帕。

庄森张了张嘴，但是没能发出任何声音。

从来都是处变不惊优雅从容的庄大医生才开始慌了，他发现了一件更早的事，他中的不是普通迷药，而是一些下三滥的东西。具体表现是他腿都软的站不住的情况下他胯下却毫无预兆的硬了，从未被造访过得后穴也泛起一股羞耻的麻痒。

陈斌一只手插过他的腋下支撑他站着，另一只审下去，灵活的解开了他的裤子。庄森有一双纤细笔直到女人都羡慕的腿，他的裤子毫无阻碍的滑落在地。花架上摆满了花花草草，锯齿的带刺的叶子扎的他裸露的腿痒痒的麻麻的。

陈斌带着脏兮兮的他用来整理花枝的手套直接抚上了庄森挺翘的湿滑的性器。粗粝的布料磨得庄森又痛又爽，求饶的看向陈斌。

对面的人没说话，只是凑过来吻了吻他耳朵，庄森清楚的感觉得到，他的唇珠在自己的耳垂上碾磨，陈斌身上淡淡的烟味和汗味也恶狠狠的钻进他的鼻腔。

庄森恶心的想吐，但是他甚至做不到偏过头躲开，任由男人把手从他的下摆伸进去，粗糙的手套带着被他淫水浸透的潮湿在他胸前游走。陈斌玩够了两个小点，撩庄森的衣服下摆递到他唇边“咬住。”

庄森咬着牙没张嘴，他看了陈斌一眼，双腿不自觉的夹的更近企图缓解一下后穴的空虚和痒意。

“啪”庄森还没反应过来，脸上就结结实实挨了一巴掌，而陈斌还是面无表情的看着他，重复了一句“叼住”。

庄森还有个优点就是从来不跟自己过不过去，吃了亏就乖乖张嘴叼住了递到唇边的衣服。陈斌满意的拍拍他的脸，伸手就用力拧了拧庄森较平常男人更为粉嫩的乳头。

庄森叼着衣服，被胸前传来的快感和痛意刺激的呼吸加重，死死咬着牙，布料在齿摩擦的感觉实在不美妙，他闭眼忍耐，脖子上也鼓起细细的青筋。

突然他发觉胸前覆上一块湿热，挣扎着睁开眼发现一颗毛茸茸的脑袋正埋在自己胸前，他的头发真脏啊，被汗湿的头发，上面还落了一片枯黄的叶。他或许早上都没刮胡子，硬硬的胡茬压在胸上庄森觉得有些刺痒。自己正在被一个邋遢肮脏的园丁猥亵，这一认知让庄森几乎羞耻的要流泪。

陈斌不管这些，他用力吮吸又猛地吐出那颗小巧的乳头，发出啧啧啧的声音，像是婴儿吮奶。大概男人永远长不大是真的，不然自己怎么还会对一个男人的乳头也如此着迷呢。

他抬起头，饱满性感的唇珠轻轻扯出一段黏丝，显得色情无比。

庄森感觉腋下支撑自己站着的力道消失，整个人不受控制的跪坐在地上，他感觉大腿上火辣辣的藤，大概是被花枝划破了。他跪在刚刚浇过水的泥地上，身上的白色医师袍也沾上泥点子，他有些难耐的皱了皱眉。

刚要抬头，就觉得脸旁凑过来什么东西，侧脸一看，是陈斌脱掉了裤子，尺寸客观还带着点弧度的性器正恶狠狠地抵在他的鼻尖，马眼冒出的淫水蹭在他的脸上，带着一股行气，又湿又凉。抬眼看了看陈斌，正好撞进他的眼神里。没有感情，看不出喜怒，要不是他此刻正被眼前这个男人下了药困在这里，他还是会觉得这个男人是个傻大个。

庄森微微张嘴含了进去，立马头顶就迎来一个温柔的带着奖励性质的抚摸。他心里竟然生出一股庆幸。

然而他高兴的太早，下一秒那只手就扯着他的头发，口中的东西也配合着往他喉咙深处送去，抽插了几个来回，庄森只觉得自己要窒息了，涕泗横流，原本因为药性二挺立的下身也软了下去。他想开口求对方放过自己，他甚至想死。但是他什么也做不了，他只能被这个男人像玩性爱玩具一样玩弄，发出痛苦的哼哼呻吟。

“有人来了，小声点哦。你也不想被别人知道你庄医生被一个园丁在自家太太的花园里操嘴吧？”陈斌低声说了一句。

他话音刚落，玻璃门就被推开，“陈师傅在忙呢？看见我先生了吗？刚刚他说来花园看花，我联系不到他。”是庄太太的声音，还是那么温柔得体，即使是对一个干粗活的园丁，即使是对一个在操她的丈夫的园丁。

“先…先生?他没来啊，我没看见。”陈斌回答的很老实，他把性器抽出庄森的嘴巴，湿漉漉的蹭在庄森的脸上。

庄森想要求救，又不敢。只要被他的老婆发现，他就算是受害者，也身败名裂了。

“啊啊这样子啊，谢谢您了。”庄太太有礼貌的道谢然后离开带上了门。

“啧啧啧，太太不知道她心爱的尊敬的先生正跪在地上给男人舔鸡巴呢。”陈斌蹲下来捏着庄森的下巴与他平视。

庄森脸上挂着泪痕，平时梳理的整整齐齐的头发也凌乱的蓬在头上，显得落魄又可怜。

但是陈斌才不会心软，这幅样子只会更加燃起他的欲火。伸手把人往自己怀里拖了拖，伸手摸了摸庄森胯间，摸到一手的湿黏，他嫌弃的把手在庄森衣服上擦了擦，“骚货，脸上装的可怜，自己到射过一回了。”

庄森无力的摇了摇头，想辩解又不能，药性未退，他还是四肢无力，他的后穴在他射精后更加瘙痒空虚，所以当陈斌再次摸到他的胯间，他用尽全身力气合拢腿，做出挽留和邀请。

陈斌显然也没想到他如此轻易就妥协了，楞了一下，继续用手指轻轻在他的会阴处挠了挠，陈斌的指甲前天晚上刚刚修剪过，刮在最脆弱敏感的地方，让庄森爽的一哆嗦，腿间蛰伏的性器也重新挺立。

他讨好的扭了扭腰迎合陈斌的动作，陈斌被他一副沉溺其中的模样激的欲火更盛，刚刚匆匆结束的口交并没有使他释放。他把人转过身，庄森此时手上恢复了些力气，猝不及防被他掉了个方向，下意识用双手抓住了缠着藤蔓的花架子，“啪”屁股上又挨了一巴掌，庄森下意识往前缩了缩。  
“再往前缩，你就这么跪着发骚吧。”陈斌开口威胁到。  
庄森立马不敢带动，还尽力的吧屁股往上送了送 。他等了一会儿迟迟不见陈斌有动静，就要挣扎着回头，就有一根火热潮湿的东西抵在臀缝。庄森如释重负般深呼了一口气。

原本的瘙痒和空虚被疼痛代替，庄森从来就 不是一根忍得住疼的人，加上情欲的折磨，31岁小有名气的庄医生竟然哭了出来，小猫断奶似的细细呜咽。

陈斌也不好受，胀得发疼的性器缓慢的进入对他来说像一种酷刑，他一边用手按摩着两人校核的地方一边缓缓的抽插，渐渐的庄森原本的抽泣变成了甜腻的呻吟。他的抽插也顺畅起来，庄森面前的花架子被两人的动作带的摇摇晃晃不少花瓣簌簌飘下落在庄森雪白的后背,陈斌抬手拂去，胯下两人相连之处紧紧相连用一种奇异的节奏律动着，发出黏腻暧昧的水声。

庄森过去的31年里从来没有想到自己会有一天被人按在脏兮兮的泥地上强奸，他浑身都是身后那个男人的汗味和烟味。他的衣服被扔在一旁，上面自己的精液和黄褐色的泥点子，就连自己嘴里还有一股难以言喻的腥味，

但是那又怎么样，他此刻只有快乐，而且这样的快乐他在各种意义上都无法拒绝。

陈斌看着他一脸享受的表情，突然有点不平衡。这本来是对他的惩罚和羞辱，而这个不知羞耻的人居然在享受。他抽身退后，两人私处拉起一道银丝，银丝在空中断裂，然后挂在庄森的大腿内侧摇摇晃晃。  
庄森正在高潮的临界点，陈斌的突然离开让他无所适从，他略带不满的回头看，发现陈斌不知何时摘了一朵玫瑰，正拿在手里把玩打量。  
“你有病吧。”庄森忍不住骂道，  
当然回答他的事一记落在屁股上的巴掌，庄森来气还要再骂 ，目光与一脸冷漠的陈斌对上，又老实的闭上嘴。

这是他有感觉什么东西抵在他还麻痒的后穴，软软的很蓬松的一把。他吃力的抬手摸了摸，发现陈斌这个变态吧刚才手里的玫瑰塞了进去。他咬咬牙伸手想把话拿出来，手腕却被陈斌轻松钳住按在他耳侧。

陈斌另一只手捏着花茎旋转，柔软脆嫩的花瓣像小刷子一样在他体内勾起一阵痒意和快感，但是这对于庄森来说远远不够。他艰难开口，带着压抑的喘息|“求…求你。”

“求我什么。”即使陈斌自己也沉溺在这场形式，他的声音给人的感觉依旧是冷漠木讷。  
“求你进来。”庄森的理智已经被情欲燃烧殆尽，顾不上害羞和礼义廉耻。  
陈斌到时听话，他把花茎折断扔掉，就着花瓣一起插入，庄森被这突然而来的充实感和没顶的快感腰眼发酸，紧着射出一股浓精，挂在他身前的绿叶上尤为刺眼。  
而他身后的陈斌还在猛攻，装死呢高潮退去，快感的余波还一点点的从身后传来，他觉得要再这样下去，自己可能就要死在这个男人的身下。

就在他快要被快感逼疯，陈斌低哼了一声，然后庄森编觉得一股热流从自己后穴流出，二陈斌的视角则更是直观，白色的精液混着紫红色的花汁顺着白嫩的大腿根留下。

他终于不再那么木讷，他愉快的吹了个口哨，“我今天这是多好的运气啊，给先生开苞了。”

他的先生药性未退，又刚刚经历了一场酣畅淋漓的性事，累的不想说话，静静靠着花架子喘气。

晚上，陈斌回到自己那个由杂物室变来的宿舍躺在硬床板上，手机亮了一下是一条来自银行来的短信“陈先生，您有一笔3000，0的汇款。”他满意的笑笑，过了一会，又收到一条来自空号的短信“干得好。”

陈斌笑笑，有钱人真有意思，然后带着点回味睡了过去。

庄森穿着宽松的浴袍亲吻一下自己温婉漂亮的妻子，告诉她自己还有文件要看，在书房里坐了一夜，他觉得似乎比还有一根什么东西在自己体内抽查这，他无法面对他天使一般的妻子。

当然他也没看见他妻子的枕边放着一式两份的离婚协议书。


End file.
